Addiction
by Koticzka
Summary: Severus Snape is asked by Lucius Malfoy for a favour regarding his wife. Read about passions and longings. Not a fresh story, however,I hope you will like the athmosphere of first five books of HP. Big thanks to April Gray for beta reading and all support


ADDICTION   
by Catherina Elliott© a.k.a. Koticzka©

_Dear Severus, _

Ruthless time brings me to overusing your friendship and turn to you for an immense favour.   
You know Narcissa as my wife and you also know that passion was a stranger in our relationship almost since the very beginning – it flashed as a sparkle and died equally quick, mercifully leaving us with its trace of a boy, my pitiful son.   
I let you know me as a man without any sentiments but also reliable and dutiful who can appreciate loyalty and repay it with no less that it is worthy.   
Narcissa never gave me any reason to complain proving always the same loyalty, discretion and perfectly fulfilling her marital duties. With embarrassment I admit that the glory of the Malfoys' name has faded somewhat – but she is not the one to be blamed neither she has contributed in it by any means.   
All humiliation and disadvantages Narcisssa has always born without any words either signs of complaint with unshaken calm and cold blood although it is known to me that she suffered.   
Hence my anxiety for her – as for a companion who deserves all the best what she can receive from me in our arranged marriage. A matrimonial contract we had signed followed the best Venetian patterns - describing precisely all duties – public, financial and parental ones. We both agreed eagerly for removing the paragraph concerning faithfulness to the advantage of spreading the one about solicitude of the family's image.   
I suppose that this lengthy introduction will allow you to understand the situation entirely.   
Narcissa has been spending last weeks in Paris. With the highest caution she arranged her meeting – I am not the one to judge her choices, especially now – with a muggle. Driving the hired mechanical horseless carriage of theirs through the centre of the city they fell victims of the driver's carelessness or recklessness. The man perished straight off, Narcissa was taken to a muggle hospital. After such a long reasoning you must have already figured out what my request is. I do not wish her bad, believe me. At this particular moment the pledges of a character which astonished me myself do not allow me to leave the country I am staying in. And I would be greatly obligated knowing you would be taking Narcissa and carrying her to our estate in W and to inform Draco (sparing him from redundant details) that she is all right – at least that is what I hope, at any rate. In W she will be taken care for by our family Healer whom I trust fully as far as this area is concerned; he will watch for her in St Mungo's if necessary, too. Unfortunately, there is an additional problem that Narcissa has not been brought to consciousness after the accident what – knowing muggles' abilities – will profit to her. In Paris one of our common allies is observing her, so you understand that my trust for him comes far below the average.   
Nonetheless I bound him to owl me the reports on her health state and so far he has made his marks.   
My Dear Severus, I am utterly conscious how inconvenient is the situation I am setting you in however in a certain age some priorities fall down dethroned by others, been banal ones thus far- desires of another person's closeness, someone's care and tenderness become so unbearable, that I wish you never suffer that kind of feelings. What is worse, these cravings push us to paths which we opposed and despised with all of our hearts. Do not let yourself be misled by so insignificant difference of our age for the meaning of this time is almost strategic.   
I divulge you the secret knowing your discretion, loyalty and hunger of knowledge which so has persistently added you unnecessary troubles. My companion maintains she is a Muggle but I still do not believe a single word of hers. Born in a country of wizarding culture with roots so different from ours that was I not a wizard myself, I would believe magic, she is so full of it as her womanhood. I hope to introduce her to you as someone much more than my friend and mistress only, soon; as you can guess I am not tentative. Her current state of heart and soul demands my continuous highest attention as my little liar feels slightly desperate, I have no idea what with – I intent to find out only.   
Coming back to Narcissa, I am including for you the address of this horrid place where she is now.   
I do count for your help and remaining with the supreme kindness 

--- Lucius Malfoy --- 

_ Stay calm. The report - soon.   
S. S. _

Narcissa has opened her eyes – the world was twirling for a while but at last it emerged from behind a thick dense fog. In her field of vision a slender black silhouette appeared. Narcissa focused on the figure with difficulty.   
"Sev...?"   
"Severus Snape, Madame, at your service. Please, stay lying, you're at home."   
"Lu...?"   
"Your husband has obligated me as his friend, not being able to take care of you properly in person.   
The world blurred again. Narcissa closed eyes again.   
"Tha...ye..."   
She lacked strengths even to twist of pain.   
She could still hear creak and crack – that was all she remembered of the accident.   
"The Healer will be back any moment" Snape has informed her indifferently as if reading her mind "For the time being, try to swallow this. It will soothe the pain"   
He attempted to give her the goblet but all its contents found its place on the pillow.   
"Obviously, I act in accordance with your Healer" Snape added coldly.   
Yet it is not her fault she is weak and agonizing, she does not resist, is not afraid, not hesitating, she thought bitter, moreover – what is the difference.   
She felt a moist finger on her lips drawing their contour.   
"Lick your lips and you feel the relief" he hissed seductively straight to her ear.   
Obediently she followed his command while Snape took care of the rest of her body, wiping her only cicatrized wounds with a wet plug smelling with herbs sharply.   
"Some will leave scarves but will not be very visible. Anyway it would be difficult to damage such a perfection" he nodded slightly.   
Narcissa forced herself to a smile.   
"This potion will reinforce you" he moved the goblet to her and after a short consideration he produced a pipe and put it into a liquid "I shall stay here till tomorrow with your permission to finish the programme of your health-cure."   
Narcissa with a big effort turned her head, watching Snape walking away. Not far from her bed there was half of a laboratory installed – flasks and tubes colorful as jewels were bubbling pleasurably and shimmering mysteriously. A gracefully bottled rainbow of liquors had already stood in line along the edge of the table. And this repulsive thin man in black robes, tenderly pouring the fluids from one glass to another. If anyone has ever touched her body with only half of such an affection.   
Lu's friend. Lu has no friends. None of the Malfoys has a friend.   
"Draco?"   
"He will be here tomorrow morning happy to see his mother in a good condition..." Snape bent over her once more.   
No. Draco will not be happy.   
A finger long and slim as a stick moved away a platinum lock of her forehead.   
"Try to sleep."   
She attempted a smile one more time and fell asleep at once.   
Snape sat by the desk over a letter begun. He reread a parchment covered with a tiny writing and rumpled it furiously.   
"A blockhead on cloud nine..." he barked reaching another sheet. 

_N. is resting under a professional care. In a day or two she will walk through her gardens. Draco is arriving in the morning. Best regards for the Friend.   
S. S._


End file.
